A Hidden talent
by Cybelluk
Summary: Dick is shown in a completely different light with an unusual gift.


_Just a brief departure from the norm. Hope no one minds._

A HIDDEN TALENT

"Alfred, I'm off. I don't know what time I'll be back." Dick called as he made to leave through the kitchen door.

"Hang on a minute." Alfred called him back. "I don't mean to pry but for safety's sake what are your plans?"

"Ooh sorry, I'm picking Tina up then we are meeting the other guys in the mall. We haven't any firm plans but the girls'll probably drag us round the shops first. Then we had said we would go get some food. After that, well we will decide later. I will call and let you know ok?"

"Very well young man. By the way which car are you using?"

"The mini cooper, its easier to park up in town when its busy."

"Have a good day then." Alfred said with a smile.

Alfred cringed as he heard the car screech down the gravel drive, the cars stereo thumping, if Dick had one failing it was that he tended to drive a little too fast. He hoped he stuck to the limits once on the roads. Being able to flout the limits when out as Robin was one thing, but he tended to forget when he was Dick.

Alfred returned to his chores. Cleaning the silverware was certainly that. He turned up the radio and hummed along to the tune that was playing.

Bruce popped his head around the door.

"I'm betting that was Dick who just left." He chuckled. Alfred nodded.

"Yes Sir. He's meeting some friends in town."

"Right, well I'm off out too. I have an appointment with the tailor then I've that lunch meeting with the legal eagles. I should be back by mid afternoon. Have fun." He called as he too headed out the door.

"I'm sure I will." Alfred said sarcastically. Then again he quite liked the time he had to himself.

He rubbed the candlestick with feigned enthusiasm.

Dick pulled the car up onto the drive of his friend Tina's parent's house. He had visited here on many occasions, on his own and with their other friends, Amy, Emma, Lisa, John, John B, Kent and Peter. He enjoyed the visits as her Mom tended to spoil him a little. When he was there on his own Tina's parents treated him like one of the family, it gave him a really warm contented feeling. The guys had all been at school together since kindergarten and were virtually like brothers and sisters. Yet although he had been a little wary at first he now felt as if he was an accepted part of their lives. In fact at each of their houses it was almost home from home. Here at the Barratt's though it seemed more so.

As he approached the back door he became aware of the sound of a baby crying. Tina's Mom had just given birth to twins. Mrs Barratt was sat at the kitchen table her head on her hands. She looked up as Dick came in.

"Hi, she greeted him wearily. "You here to pick Tina up?"

"Yep, boy you look exhausted." He observed.

"Oh thanks that makes me feel much better." She said without much humour in her voice. "I'm sorry." She added. "To be honest I feel ill and for some reason Tara will not stop crying. Tina's tried and her Dad. I'm sorry but I just can't cope." Tears ran down her face as she dropped her head into her hands.

Feeling a little uncomfortable Dick went around the table and hesitantly put an arm around her shoulders.

He just didn't know what to say. He had heard that women who had just had babies could have the baby blues, but this appeared to be more than that.

"Dick, I didn't hear you come in." Tina greeted him as she entered the kitchen. "Look I think I will have to leave coming out today, Moms not well and Tara wont stop crying. If Dad hadn't had to go into work today it wouldn't have been so bad, but I think I need to stay with Mom."

"Is it just Tara or is Timmy joining in?" Dick asked.

"Huh Timmy would sleep through a bomb, he's not the problem." Tina explained. "Tara has been crying for ages now. We have fed her, changed her, burped her, but she refuses to sleep."

"Tina sweetheart it's not fair, you go I'll be ok." Mrs Barratt insisted.

"No Mum you really don't look well and I don't think I should go." Tina told her firmly.

"I think Tina's right Mrs Barratt." Dick agreed. "You really don't look well at all. Look tell you what why don't you go and have a lie down and I'll stay and help Tina look after the babies."

"Oh no that wouldn't be fair, I can't expect you to do that." Mrs Barratt objected.

"Its no problem, I'll just give one of the other guys a call and explain." He told her reaching for his mobile. "Tina, tell you what you make your Mom a drink, I'll go see the twins."

Dick disappeared off in the direction of the wailing, whilst explaining to whomever it was he had called what the problem was. Tina looked at her Mom and shrugged.

"I guess that's not such a bad idea. What would you like Mom, a nice cup of tea maybe?"

"You know that would be nice actually. I think we seem to be picking up the habit from Dick and Alfred with the idea that tea is a cure all."

Dick entered the lounge. It was a bright airy room, with doors leading out onto a patio area and then onto the garden. The twins were in identical cribs, although one was decorated in blue and the other pink.

Peeping into the blue crib he smiled, little Timmy was sound asleep. He turned to the pink crib. Tara was crying her face was screwed up. Her little bottom lip was quivering.

Dick bent over and gently scooped her up. He was amazed at how something so tiny could make such a noise. He held her against his chest her head on his shoulder.

"Now then, why are you making such a fuss? You're upsetting your poor Mommy, as well as yourself. Your big sister isn't very happy either. You haven't woken your Brother up yet though." He crooned gently as he rocked her.

He moved towards the patio doors, which were open, and he stood rocking the tiny bundle and whispering to her.

Tina sat at the kitchen table with her Mom. She too had a mug of hot tea in front of her.

"Come on Mom Dick's right you know, you should take this chance for a lie down. In fact Mom I would consider getting the doctor. I really don't think you look well." She held up her hand. "I know you've just had twins so how are you to feel, but I think it's more than that."

Mrs Barratt just hung her head. Then lifted it slowly.

"Listen!" she said.

"What?" Tina looked puzzled.

"Listen, what do you hear?"

Tina cocked her head for a few moments.

"Nothing, oh goodness nothing. Tara's quit crying!"

"What has he done?" Mrs Barratt began to get up from the table.

"I'll go see Mom, you sit still."

Tina hurried to the lounge, but as she reached the door she pulled up short of entering and stood with mouth agape at the scene that greeted her.

Dick was stood facing the garden with Tara cradled against his chest, his cheek resting against the baby's head. He was gently rocking to and fro. Tara was sleeping! Dick turned as if he had sensed Tina's presence.

Tina crept forward not wanting to wake the baby or break the spell.

"You seem to have the magic touch." She whispered.

Dick smiled.

"I was just about to see if she would go down in her crib now." He said in hushed tones. "She seems to be fast on."

Tina pulled down the quilt as Dick gently laid Tara back in her crib. Tara stirred a little but Dick shushed her and she settled again, putting her thumb in her mouth.

Dick and Tina crept out of the room and back to the kitchen. Mrs Barratt looked up with some trepidation in her eyes.

"Its ok Mom Dick got her to sleep."

"You Did! How?" Mrs Barratt looked at Dick with some incredulity.

Dick blushed a little and shrugged

"I don't know I just picked her up and rocked her a bit, and talked to her."

"Mom come on you have no excuse now they are both asleep and not due a feed for a while yet. You go to bed, we will look after the twins." Tina urged.

Mrs Barratt rose from her chair.

"Ok I think I will, just for an hour maybe." She walked away looking like she was more than exhausted.

"Mom I'll come up with you." Tina hurried after he and took her arm.

Dick cast his eyes around the kitchen. It was far from its usual spick and span self.

"Well that's one job I can handle." He thought to himself as he metaphorically rolled his sleeves up and attacked the chaos.

Tina crept up behind him she was just about to try and make him jump when he turned and caught her out.

"Damn I can never managed to get you, its like you have eyes in the back of your head."

Dick laughed.

"And when did you learn to be so domesticated?" she asked surveying Dicks handiwork.

"Oh here and there." Dick shrugged again.

"Did you put the laundry in?" Tina asked again noticing the sound of the machine from the utility room.

"Err should I not have." He asked worriedly.

"Well it's just that…"

"I sorted it first, don't worry." Dick laughed at her.

"Well I don't know what to say, you are full of surprises aren't you?"

"Not really, I help Alfred a fair bit." Dick dismissed the praise.

"You want a drink?" Tina asked realising she should go no further.

"Yup, a soda would be ok. Please."

Tina retrieved a couple of cans from the fridge and they sat at the table to drink.

"Were there lots of kids around when you were in the circus?" Tina asked him cautiously. She knew he sometimes didn't like to talk about that part of his life because it made him sad. "I mean the circus folk."

"There were a few." He said turning the can around in his hands. "The thing that made me chuckle sometimes was there was I still a kid myself entertaining other kids." He smiled at the memory.

"There was this once, we were stood thanking the audience as they left. You know shaking hands etc. This kid came up to me and said _'can you really fly mister?' _I mean this was funny because I was probably a couple of years younger than him.

I asked him if he thought I could and he said show me now how you can. I told him sorry but the magic only works in the big top."

"What did he say to that?" Tina asked

"He didn't say anything but I heard him tell his parents that it was magic as they moved away."

"Aww that was a nice thing to say." Tina said warmly.

"Mom said that too." Dick said wistfully.

"It must have been a wonderful feeling knowing you were giving them such a good time?" Tina continued, gently probing.

"It was an amazing feeling." Dick declared. "You know there was only one other time that beat it, and that was Christmas day."

"Whys that?" Tina asked surprised at Dick volunteering the information.

"Christmas mornings were usually spent on the children's ward of the local hospital of the town we were in at the time. We would have had an on going collection from one year to the next and used the money to buy gifts.

Now and again some of the acts would invite sponsors and perform their most difficult acts. I got sponsored to do the quad jump they called the death drop. I mean it wasn't really difficult for me, although I'm told no one else has done it yet."

Tina looked at Dick she was rapt in the story he was telling.

"Anyway, we would go in costume and hand out the presents then help them unwrap them. The clowns did what they did best and I would do some acrobatics down the ward. At one place the nurses pretended to chase me and I was able to slide under the beds.

Then we would help with the dinner. Dish it out you know, then feed those who were unable to do it themselves. Sometimes there were kids that had no family to visit so we would sit with them and play with them, or read to them.

Mom would love to go visit the nursery and cuddle the babies.

It wouldn't be till late afternoon that we got back to the circus. Those who hadn't gone would have prepared a huge dinner and laid out trestle tables in the Big Top. We all ate together on that day."

Dick's story tailed off as he became a little emotional.

"Aww Dick that's lovely." Tina patted his arm then rubbed his shoulder. "Hey come on its ok, its understandable you must miss it all so much." She reassured him gently.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't let it get to me like this." Dick brushed the back of his hand across his eyes.

"Don't ever feel bad about it, especially in front of me or others." Tina admonished. "That's what friends are for."

"I appreciate that, thanks. It's just that some folk have said stuff like how lucky I've been because Bruce adopted me. You know? Like as if his billions should stop me missing my family and the circus."

Tina nodded.

"I've heard it said too, it's a little unfair of them."

"I know I have been lucky, its kinda been beyond my wildest dreams, but I would give it all up to have my old life back, except I wouldn't want to give up my friendship with Bruce. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think I understand." Tina told him.

"I've been told that I only stay with Bruce because of his money, but you know if he was the same man but without the riches I think I would still want him to have taken me in. Believe you me if Bruce was treating me bad I would have been off to find the circus with no hesitation."

"I know, I was actually quite surprised when I first met Bruce. He was nothing like what I imagined, having read the stuff they put in the papers." Tina agreed. "He is such a nice man.

I think that the pair of you actually love each other a great deal."

Dick looked at Tina a little startled.

"Oh I know the pair of you wouldn't actually admit it to anyone but its true isn't it?"

"I guess so, its difficult because there are those who would intimate that it means something a little sinister. I understand that when he first took me in he had to fight that kind of opposition off. Back then I guess I was naive and didn't understand the implications. Its why Bruce tends not to show me any obvious affection, physical or otherwise, in public, to protect us both."

"Well some folk just have dirty minds, what was it my Gran used to say? _'To the pure all things are pure.'_" Tina protested.

"I mean its not as if Bruce is overly affectionate anyway." Dick explained. "He has even said to me he finds it awkward as he never had it after he lost his parents. It was a bit hard at first because I had such a physically affectionate relationship with my parents. They were always hugging me or kissing me, even in the ring in front of an audience Mom would kiss me before and after the performance. With Bruce though it is there when I really need it, I suppose I've got used to it now. Its just usually more verbal than physical affection."

"It doesn't mean he doesn't care though does it?" Tina insisted.

"No, no its doesn't, and yes you're right I love the guy. He's been a father, Brother and friend and I could never adequately express to him how much it has meant to me."

"Oh come here you big softie." Tina stood up and threw her arms around Dick hugging him tightly. "You know if you ever feel the need for a hug you only have to ask."

Dick returned the embrace.

"Thanks I appreciate that. Just don't go spreading it around that I'm soft." He chuckled.

"Hey that's only for me to know Ok? You can always be as soft as you like with me."

"Why Tina Barratt what are you saying?" Dick pulled back, although he didn't sever the embrace fully, and looked at her with a rather cheeky grin on his face.

"Just that…" Tina began, then she slapped him playfully on the shoulder as she realised he was teasing her. "You…. Dick Grayson you are incorrigible. You're my friend and I love you to bits, you know that." She hit him again playfully.

"You sure?" he asked her still grinning.

"Now what are you saying?" She asked suddenly wondering if he may be being actually testing the waters and suggesting they become more than 'friends'.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean….I meant…" Dick stumbled to explain.

His attempt was interrupted by the sudden sound of wailing from the lounge.

"I guess the twins have woken up." He stated the obvious in order to change the subject.

Tina glanced at her watch.

"Its time for them to be fed anyway."

Tina broke the embrace with some reluctance. She had been surprised at how she had actually enjoyed it, despite the fact it had only been intended to comfort Dick. As she made her way to the lounge she wondered if she was getting 'romantic' feelings towards him. Had his comments been an indication that he was too?

"Pull yourself together Tina Barratt." She told herself.

Dick followed her to the lounge, he too was feeling a little confused by what had just happened. He liked Tina a lot and as a friend he supposed he loved her, as he did his other friends.

The twins were in full swing when they got to them.

"Great harmonies" Dick laughed.

"Look, they will need changing and then feeding, I'll go get the formula and you change them."

Tina laughed as she skipped out of the room before Dick could protest. As she set about making up the bottles she suddenly became aware that the twin's cries were not as loud and in fact it sounded like only one was still complaining.

Shaking the bottles she headed back to the lounge. Dick had Tara in one arm and it was she that was still crying. With his free hand he was rocking the crib with Timmy in.

She put the bottles down on the table and was about to collect a couple of diapers from the box, when she noticed the plastic soiled diaper bag.

"You changed them?" she said with some incredulity.

"I thought that's what you said to do." Dick shrugged looking puzzled.

Tina looked at him with amazement, as she handed him a bottle.

"Here you feed Tara, she seems to have bonded with you." She told him as she lifted Timmy from his crib, checking as she did so that the diaper was on correctly. It looked ok.

As she cuddled Timmy she watched Dick with Tara. He seemed to be completely at ease with the task of feeding her. As she watched she began to speculate to herself.

"I wonder should I suggest we try dating. Part of me wants to. He is so drop dead gorgeous, and has a really amazing hot body. I'm sure he felt something as I did when I gave him that hug." Her thoughts reeled. "Then again would it be worth it, if we were dating then it didn't work I've lost him, but if we remain just friends then…"

"You Ok?" Dick's question broke her reverie.

Tina blinked

"Yes why?"

"You looked like you were miles away, penny for them." He smiled

"Damn you!" She thought, "its not fair." Out loud she told him, "Oh nothing, its just a lovely feeling feeding them like this, kinda peaceful."

Dick smiled back in agreement.

"Do you ever think about being a Dad yourself?" Tara asked him, a little hesitantly.

"Mmmm, not really, I can't say I have, why?"

"Oh just curious. You know its been a while since you dated anyone hasn't it?" Tina pushed a little.

"I guess, but its hard, because I don't seem to have the time to devote to that and then again I do have the problem of, and I don't want this to sound big headed, girls only wanting to go out with me because of me being a billionaires son, and not because they like me for me."

"How do you know that? I mean you are a great guy." Tina looked surprised.

"Oh I was told, that relationship certainly didn't last long. To be honest Tina I would much rather wait now until I find the right one if she ever comes along. I'm lucky to have some great female friends like you and the others that I can have a no strings relationship with. I mean, what's the word? A platonic relationship."

Tina felt her heart drop she was a little disappointed to hear this. She realised that Dick was watching her she blushed a little and bent her head over Timmy to hide it.

"Tina?"

"I'm sorry Dick I just, well I just…"

"Hey I know, you don't have to say its ok. Honest." Dick said softly.

Tina looked up as she heard the sound of a car pulling up on the driveway.

"That must be Dad." She said thankful of the diversion.

There were the sounds of a car door slamming and the house door being opened. A couple of minutes later Mr Barratt popped his head round the door of the lounge. He acknowledged Dick.

"You know I've had a right problem parking, someone only went and left a mini on the drive." He said grinning. "If its not motorbikes its cars. I reckon I'm going to start charging for parking."

Dick laughed.

"Sorry Mr B."

"Oh its yours is it?" Mr Barratt chuckled. "Where's you're Mom?" He asked Tina looking a little puzzled.

"Oh Dad she wasn't feeling well and we persuaded her to go lie down. Dicks been brill' with Tara, she stopped crying for him, but Dad I think maybe Mom should see the doctor, she looks ill. I would have called myself but she wont let me."

"Tina's right, I didn't think she looked too hot either." Dick confirmed Tina's fears.

"I'll pop up and check on her, you ok with the twins a little longer?"

"Yes sure." Tina and Dick said in unison.

Mr Barratt disappeared upstairs. Dick and Tina continued with the task of feeding the twins. Both of them silently contemplating their last conversation. Dick was the first to break the silence.

"Tina, you know I hope you weren't hoping for more from me in terms of our relationship were you?"

"Well I have to be honest it did cross my mind when I gave you that hug." Tina admitted cautiously. "I hope it hasn't spoilt our friendship."

"What!" Dick exclaimed. "No, whatever gave you that idea? I still care about you. Look I can't explain it to you right now but you will just have to believe me when I say I can't really consider a serious long-term relationship right now. It's difficult. No, it's complicated and, well, look, I'm sorry I've already said too much. I'm lucky to have you as a friend, I hope you will understand and not press me on my reasons?"

"I'm curious now, and I can't say I understand." Tina told him. "But I am willing to accept you can't tell me. As long as its nothing illegal or sinister or something."

Dick laughed,

"Possibly all of those things." He chuckled. "No I can assure you it's not that. All I will say, and it's the last word on the subject, is that I have stronger loyalties to consider. Tina, promise me you wont mention this conversation to the others please." Dick begged her.

"I promise, if it's that important, I promise." Tina leaned over and kissed Dick gently on the cheek. "OK?"

Dick nodded.

"Shh it looks like this little one has gone back to sleep. I'll put her back in the crib."

"Timmy's asleep too." Tina said as she too got up and gently lay him in his crib. "We make a good team as babysitters." She whispered.

"Oh aye? I think I can guess what's coming now." Dick shot a sideways glance at Tina, who was grinning at him sheepishly. "Oh bother I forgot, Alfred will have my hide. I told him I would let him know if my plans changed."

Dick walked out onto the garden and pulled out his mobile. Tina sat back down and watched as he spoke to Alfred.

"Tina."

She jumped at the sound of her name. It was her Dad.

"How's Mom?" she asked him

"I've rung the doctor, I think you were right, she's not just tired or run down. It's better to be safe though, than sorry." Mr Barratt told her. "Can you and Dick hold the fort for a bit longer?"

"I don't see why, Dick can you stay a bit longer till the doctors been to see Mom?" She asked as Dick came back into the room.

"I don't see why not." Dick agreed.

"Thank you." Mr Barratt acknowledged. "I'm just going to make your Mom a drink."

"Dad you go sit with her I'll make the drink, what does she want?"

"Some tea. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Dad the twins are sleeping and Dick is pretty good with them if they wake up anyway. Go on see to Mom."

Mr Barratt disappeared once more up stairs and Dick and Tina, having checked the twins were ok, went back to the kitchen.

Alfred heard the car approaching before he saw it come racing up the drive and disappear around the back of the house. Knowing Dick's first port of call was most likely to be the kitchen he made his way down to meet him.

Sure enough by the time he had reached the kitchen Dick was there with his head in the refrigerator.

"Have a good day then?" Alfred asked as Dick pushed the door of the refrigerator closed with his foot. He had all the accoutrements needed to make a sandwich in his hands, and a bottle of mineral water in his mouth.

"Hmm mumm mm." He mumbled. Then putting the bottle down on the table with the sandwich ingredients he continued. " It was quite a day. I never thought I would end up baby sitting."

"Is Mrs Barratt alright?" Alfred pressed him.

"Oh, well the doctor said she had an infection, so she has to rest. Thankfully nothing too serious but enough to make her feel really grotty. I think Mr Barratt is getting time of work. Tina may have a couple of days off too. But her Aunty is coming to help out with the twins till Mrs Barratt is better." Dick explained.

"That's good, thankfully it's nothing serious." Alfred said with some relief. He had met the Barratt's on a couple of occasions and had found them to be a very pleasant family. The way they had welcomed Dick also had endeared them to him. "I hope you have enough filling on that?" he added as Dick pressed the top slice of bread down on the bulging filling. "And use a plate." He admonished as Dick began to eat directly from the chopping board.

Dick's eyes betrayed his amusement at Alfred's reproof.

"Just saving you the washing up." He said with his mouth full of bread, meat and salad.

Alfred looked up to the ceiling with mock exasperation, shaking his head.

Swallowing Dick continued.

"It looks as if I got myself another job too."

"And what would that be pray tell?" Alfred asked as he placed a plate under the half of the sandwich left on the table.

Dick put the remains of the other half on the plate as he took a swig of the water before answering.

"Babysitting!" Dick announced and chuckled. "It would seem I have the knack. I was the only one so far that got Tara to settle." He said with some pride. "The Barratt's reckon they are gonna call me if she wont settle in the future."

"Are they now. Just how are you going to explain arriving as Robin if they call when you are out on a mission?" Alfred laughed.

Dick just shook his head.

"Is Bruce back yet?" He asked

"He was back a while ago, but he had a date and has left to meet the lady. He does intend to return tonight though." Alfred told him.

"Ok. You need me for anything? If not I think I'll go up to my room and do some homework."

"That's ok young sir. I'll call you when dinners ready."

14


End file.
